Spirit of Change
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Prologue: Everything began on the day that I died. The Woman in the Sun spoke to me that day, her voice light and small, gentle in my mind like the cool breeze of autumn. "Welcome, Spirit of Change."
1. Prologue: My Story

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the heriddian of Misery. It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three.

My village. This is the place where I was born, and also the place where I died.

Whoa! Hold up! Kind of a somber way to start off a fairy tale, right? Who wrote this script? What are they going to think? 'This is a sucky place don't ever come to visit much less with relatives or loved ones'? And what do you mean by 'place where I died'?...

Wait! I'm dead?!

(Hiccup…)

…Sorry.

Anyways, on we go.

(Thank you.)

So that, is Berk. Hunting, fishing, view of the sunset yata, yata, yata…Wait Dragons?! We should have started with that one! 'Come to Berk we have dragons!'. Why did you have to make the place that I was born sound like some kind of birth place to the anti-christ.

(Hiccup, that was the point. Please stop interrupting the script and actual read it?)

No! What is this, Berk was a great place to live!

(…)

Okay…so I wasn't very well liked in the beginning…but I proved myself!

(…)

Okay, so I almost died trying to save the village from an evil queen dragon but I-

(You did die.)

Wait…what was that?

(You did die. Hiccup, you're dead)

That's ridiculous. How am I talking to these lovely people if I'm dead?

(Hiccup, that is WHY we were getting through the script…)

…oh. Well then, maybe we shouldn't have given me this job in the first place.

(But it's your story.)

So? You could have had Jack read it.

(Jack?)

Jackson Overland? He lived in the village bordering mine, don't tell me you don't know the great Jackson Overland! He was the best story teller to ever live! He was the most fun and kind person, even though he was a bit of a prankster, he was just about the bestest friend I ever had- Sorry Toothless- I should really introduce you to him, he's got a great sense of-

(He's dead too.)

Humor…which obvious you lack. Okay. Stop killing people off. I'm serious, there has got to be some form of punishment of sadists like you. Isn't this called murder?

(Hiccup, just…okay. It's okay. We don't need the whole prelude shpeel. Just tell them who you are and where you live NOW.)

Wait, I don't think I wanna let this one go. How do you even know Jack is dead.

(Oh my god. Overland is Frost. Hiccup.)

Overland is Frost? What does that even…wait, Jack Frost? My Jackson Overland turned into that jerk-face Frost?! You have got to be kidding me! Then why didn't he recognize me!

(You didn't recognize him either.)

Well excuse me for not knowing that my brunet friend likes going to the salon to dye his hair white every week! He's completely different how am I supposed to recognize that?!

(Oh man, I don't get paid enough for this.)

You don't get paid at all!

(Just-…Stop and breath for a bit. Let's go back a little for these people okay? They aren't understanding anything. Can you do that? Can you tell them about your life so far right up to this point?)

Which beginning are we talking about here?

(Your death.)

Wow…way to put it gently.

Fine. I'll tell them the whole story.

Everything began on the day that I died. The woman in the sun spoke to me that day, her voice light and small, gentle in my mind like the cool breeze of autumn.

"Welcome. The spirit of change."


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Me Up

The only thing I remembered upon waking up was the words 'Spirit of Change'.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The coughing fit that woke me up was terrible. I was quite literally choking on the ashes of my old life, though at the time, I thought it was only a very weird amount of dust. I even started believing that I would die if I didn't stop soon. Lucky though, it subsided fairly quickly.

I calmed myself down a bit before I started to wonder where I was. When I looked around, I couldn't see anything but ocean and black and gray ash.

It wasn't too hard to recognize that I was on the burnt remains of a ship. I had seen so many of them over my years that it wasn't usually a surprise anymore, this time though, I was more than a little freaked out.

"Where am I?! What happened?! What's going on!?" I knew there wasn't anyone around, hell, the remains of the ship was only big enough for me and me alone. Still, yelling made me feel better. If only slightly.

What surprised me was when I was actually answered.

"_Calm down little spirit."_

I will admit that I about climbed up a wall at that one. I actually almost fell into the ocean, had a breeze not pushed my weightless form into balance.

"_Don't overreact little one."_ The airy giggle gave me pause and for a moment, I actually stopped and listened. If this voice was willing to give me answers, whether or not I believed it could wait.

"_It's good that you are awake now Little one. I was beginning to believe you wouldn't awaken until winter fell."_

"Just great." I said to myself, flopping down on the burnt wood. "I'm nuts. Yup. I flew the coop, lost my mind, lost my marbles."

"_Don't be like that Little one. If you would like I will answer your questions."_

I smiled a bit ironically as I shook my head. "Of course. Why not? Okay. First question. Where I am?"

"_You are in the middle of the ocean my child. You were set to sea on a single boat that was set aflame in a so-called 'Viking's Farewell'."_

The voice spoke very matter-of-factly, but suddenly it was the only things I could understand.

"A Viking's Funeral? Why would I be set to sea in a Viking's Funeral? That's only for Heroes who have died in battle. Did I die in battle?" I was being sarcastic honestly, I didn't expect the answer that the disembodied voice gave me.

"_Yes you did."_

I actually did fall into the ocean that time.

I was confused beyond belief, also pissed off but don't let the Woman in the sun hear that. She's nice when she wants to be but she isn't the Woman in the Sun for nothing.

"I'm dead?!" I was shouting now. Not really believing a word of the voice, but something in my gut told me it wasn't lying.

"_Yes Little one. You are a Spirit."_

_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

(Tell them where Toothless was.)

Oh yeah! Toothless was back at the Village with Astrid and my father. I remember him coming for me though. Isn't he the one that flew to the ocean to get me?

(Yes he is. He heard your call for help.)

Really? He never told me that.

(He probably doesn't remember. He wasn't like you Hiccup, he doesn't have any memories from before.)

Oh…yeah…that's right. Am I going to have to tell them about that too?

(Yeah. It's a big part of the story, don't you think?)

But it wasn't their fault. They were trying to save Toothless from grief.

(But that's not what you believed was it? Wasn't their actions why you left the Village in the first place?)

…Okay. So we have to tell them…

(Yes we do. But that can wait. Tell them what happened when Toothless took you back to Berk.)

Okay…

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I began to scream at the voice, calling it a liar, anger and desperation filling my bones when my stomach tightened. Just then, the very familiar roar of my dragon filled my ears.

"Toothless!" I called looking around for the Night Fury. Toothless wasn't too far off and he spotted me instantly.

When he rushed towards me, I lifted my arm, getting ready to hop on the dragon express. I'll never forget what the woman in the sun told me before I flew away.

"_Be careful Little one. Not everyone is like your friend. Not everyone believes."_

I ignored her at the time. Believing that if Toothless could see me, could touch me, than I must be alive. The voice must have been wrong. It had to be.

But it wasn't. I realized this when we landed on Berk.

The first person I saw was Snotlout.

He was never the nicest person. Hell, when I was younger he played the 'Ignore useless Hiccup' game for a full month before he started the 'Push Useless Hiccup in the mud' game.

So I wasn't worried when he couldn't see me, even when he looked up and greeted Toothless.

"Hey Toothless…" He sounded different to me. Deflated somehow, lifeless almost, but I couldn't understand why until I dismounted Toothless and made my way towards him as he made his way towards toothless.

My heart stopped the moment my form came into contact with his.

I passed right through him…

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was a struggle to get air into my lungs as my hands touched every part of my body. I was solid, I could feel my limbs, my arms, my chest, I was solid. I was…so why?

Toothless looked past Snotlout at me, his eyes confused and his tongue lollying out. When Snotlout raised a hand to touch my dragon, Toothless's eyes narrowed, his teeth bared as he growled. Roaring in Snotlout's face, Toothless dashed to my side, hiding behind me.

I could tell the other boy was terrified. He stumbled his steps and almost fell when he attempted to run away, but I was past caring.

I needed to find Astrid, I needed to find my father. They wouldn't play this game with me, wouldn't pretend and prank me like Snotlout.

I made my way to my house with Toothless hot on my heals.

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled as I pushed my way past the front door and into the little wood house he had built with his own hands. Stoic the vast was in my room, sitting on my bed holding my journal in his hands.

"Dad!" I called out, but he acted as if he didn't hear me. "Dad! Look at me! Dad!"

"Oh Hiccup…" Stoic pressed the journal to his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut tight. He looked so weak to me, so broken and I was unnerved. "I'm sorry son…I didn't believe in you. I didn't stop to listen to you. I'm so sorry my boy." He was crying. The greatest Viking in Berk was crying and my heart hammered in my ears.

"Dad, I'm here." My voice broke, I heard it but I didn't stop talking. Taking slow and easy steps toward the man. "Dad please, you can listen now. You can believe in me now, dad…come on, just, look up…"

He did. His head raised and his eyes flew to the door. He was looking at me. He actually saw me!

"Dad!" I began to run to him when he rose from the bed and started walking towards me.

Relief filled my chest and I smiled in hope. I spread my arms wide to hug my dad, but when he came up to me, he didn't stop.

Again, just like Snotlout, I passed right through my father and the very air I breathed went with him.

I fell to the ground as I heard Toothless whine at the door.

"I know you tried. You believed in him and were there for him when I wasn't. Thank you Night Fury." I heard my dad say right before Toothless growled again.

Suddenly the black/blue mass of my Dragon was crouched in front of me, hiding behind me.

"Dragon?"

I looked back to see confusion and apprehension fill my father's face. He was weary of Toothless, I knew he was. No matter why Dragon's did what they did, they had been our enemies for years. It would take more than one battle to change the mind of Stoic the Vast. Suddenly, I realized I had to get out of the house. If Toothless continued to act like this towards my dad, Stoic wouldn't feel guilt for killing him.

"Come on buddy!" I said as I climbed Toothless's back. We flew out the window and I didn't look back. I knew if I did, I would hope again.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(Do you want to stop?)

I don't really know…They aren't very good memories are they?

(No, but it's only the beginning. They are only memories. You aren't there anymore.)

Yeah I know. Just give me a little while. I can continue.

(Alright. We can take a break. I don't think anyone would mind giving you some time.)

Thanks. Hey, do you know where Jack is?

(You mean the guy you called Jerk-face Frost?)

Yeah. I know he doesn't remember me, but now that I know he used to me my Jackson…I don't know. You know what, this walk down memory lane is making me home sick. Just tell me where Jack is okay?

(He's in his dorm. Are you gonna take Toothless with you?)

No. Let him stay here with you.

(Alright. Don't take too long boy, it's rude to make people wait.)

Yeah yeah, I know.


	3. Chapter 2: Dead End

(You all set?)

No, but like you said, it's rude to make people wait.

(What happened when you went to see Jack?)

I asked him about his past.

(What'd he tell you?)

He scowled at me and told me he doesn't have any memories of his past. I think he thinks no one does.

(Did you tell him otherwise?)

No. I didn't really tell him anything. He asked me why I came to see him and I told him I didn't know. After that he seemed to calm down. I think he caught onto my mood.

(Well I wouldn't doubt it Hiccup. He did used to be your best friend, even if he can't remember now.)

Will I get the chance to tell people how he and I met?

(I don't know. If you want. I think that'll have to wait until Jack realizes it first though. This story would be a little confusing if we started skipping around wouldn't it?)

Oh yeah, you're right? Well, where did I leave off?

(I think we left off when you flew out of your house with Toothless. Want to take it from there?)

Not really. Still though, that's when I saw Astrid, I guess I can't skip that part.

(No, it's pretty important. We'll skip though the non-important things though, alright?)

Yes ma'am.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Flying with Toothless felt just like old times, the wind, his warmth, my movements, it was all in sync, just as it had been so many times before. It was in my mind, in my chest that things had changed. I'm not sure how to describe my feelings to be honest. I could say I was scared, but that isn't very accurate. There was fear, yeah, but it was more of a mix of anguish and uncertainty. I was dead. I couldn't very well ignore it now that two people had fazed right though me and a disembodied voice had told me so. But I still wanted to try. One more time, one more person. A person who would believe in me.

With that thought in mind, I directed Toothless towards the clearing where we'd first met. I needed time, needed to straighten out my mind before I went after her. She could be the only one, my last hope that all of this was just some silly mix-up or something.

When we arrived though, someone was already there. The very person I didn't want to see so soon.

"Astrid…"

I had whispered it but that word, that one word made her head turn in my direction, her eyes shining with tears and a small defeated smile on her face.

I couldn't help it. I knew it was stupid, I knew exactly what would happen, but hope is a very hard thing to kill and it's exactly what I felt when she looked up. Hope.

She could see me. She heard me. I made Toothless go faster in her direction, the grin on my face tarring at my chapped lips but I didn't care, she heard me!

"Astrid!" Toothless landed and in an instant I was off his back.

"Hey." Her voice was small and her smile watery, but it made my heart surge in warmth. Yes. Yes. Yes. Finally someone who could- "What are you doing here boy?"

I stumbled in my dash towards her and almost fell to my face. Oh god not again…I couldn't take this again…

"A-Astrid?" I tried to call out but my voice was small, hardly even a whisper this time. She was coming, walking right to me and I couldn't take it. Not again.

I closed my eyes and stood still, my body stiff. No, I didn't want to see it, didn't want to see her pass right through my body.

I must have stood there for five minutes before getting up the courage to open my eyes again. When I did, she was behind me, patting Toothless's head and whispering to him.

When the stinging in my eyes came, I didn't stop it.

"It's real then. I-I'm dead. No one can see me. No one can hear me, I'm just…A spirit?"

"I miss him too you know." Astrid's voice rose from her whispers and I released a startled laugh. "Sometimes I can hear his voice. Calling my name. Laughing. Being sarcastic." She laughed a little too, and I caught Toothless's eyes as he allowed her touch on his head. He was just as confused as I had first been.

"I'm alright boy, I'll be okay. She can't see me though, so you need to be good, alright?" I spoke up for him, even though my voice broke multiple times. I was wondering to myself why he hadn't attacked her like he had Snotlout and my father, but I didn't waste too much energy. Instead I went to the rock I had sat before drawing a picture of Toothless in the dirt with a stick. When I sat down, I noticed the picture was still there, only partly finished. I didn't have the heart to continue it though.

"I wonder what'll happen to you now." Astrid said to the dragon, loud enough to drift towards me. "With your rider gone I mean. I didn't think you could fly by yourself, but you did pretty well if you could get here."

I couldn't help it, the tears wouldn't stop. Burying my head in my hands, I cried silently as I thought about all that had happened since I awoke.

"Toothless, can I ask you something? Why do you stick around? Hiccup was the only reason for you to be here anymore. All of the other Dragons have already gone to settle in other places, but you are still here. Could it be because of me? Would you maybe…"

I stopped my self-pity at her words, wondering where it was going and fearing where it would end. She couldn't mean-?

"Would you, maybe, like _me_ to be your rider?"

My heart hit my throat as the blonde's words seemed to echo in my head. She wanted Toothless? She wanted to take Toothless away from me?

Her words had an effect on Toothless too though. Instantly his docile nature turned vicious, his teeth coming down and his glare burning fire. In an instant he snarled at Astrid and dashed towards me, standing by me and growling at her. Her confusion was so clear on her face, but so was her fear.

"Toothless?"

He roared and I panicked.

"No! Boy, stop it! Don't scare her!" but he wasn't listening to me. Even with my hand on his head, holding him back, he growled at the blonde as he tried to approach.

"Toothless, Hiccup is gone. You need a rider, someone to help you fly, you can't get very-" She didn't finish because when she finally got too close to the dragon, Toothless threw a fireball at her. The scream echoed in the clearing and I cringed in both worry for her and for my dragon.

She held her hand to her chest, but I caught a glimpse of it as she scurried backwards in fear and anger. Her hand was dark red, a dangerous burn, no telling if she would be able to keep that hand or not.

"Astrid!" I called in worry, using my whole body to keep Toothless back from her. She didn't hear me as she rushed backwards, glancing behind her periodically to see if she was being chased. "Astrid, WAIT! Don't!" But it was too late. Not only could she not hear me in the first place, but she was already gone.

"Argh!" I raged at the situation, my own voice rising in sounds completely unusual to not only me but most humans. How could I turn this around? How could Toothless do that!? How was I going to change things now? I couldn't speak to anyone couldn't be seen or or or-

I turned and glared at Toothless. He was the only one who could hear me.

I'm not proud of what happened next. I turned all of my anger, all of my frustration and sadness on my best friend. I yelled, raged, screamed, I even hit him a couple of times, but Toothless stood there, staring right at me intensely as if he was allowing me this, this outlet to everything inside of me.

It didn't take very long I admit, to run out of steam, his stare helped me realize what I was doing sooner than I could release everything and suddenly I felt so guilty for this. For using my Dragon like this.

"You know what, I just- I just…forget it. I'm dead. What the hell do I matter? You shouldn't have to put up with me. I'll just…goodbye Toothless…" I started walking away with Toothless finally broke out of the intense stare and started to look worried, concerned. He trotted after me and whined, making noises in his throat I sure meant something like 'Where are you going? Are you okay? Hey talk to me?' but I didn't feel like it. My mind was just so…clouded?

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~

(What happened after that?)

I kept walking. I didn't stop for a while and Toothless just followed me. I kept on thinking about my life. All of the things I did, thinking to myself that in the end I accomplished nothing with it.

(But you beat the Queen Dragon.)

No, not really. Toothless was the one that flew and breathed fire, I was just on his back keeping him in the air.

(That's not true, you came up with the plan, you two are partners.)

Well yeah, I know that now. At the time though, death wasn't too friendly with my mental state.

(What happened after that?)

I…I guess I found my way back to the village. I honestly what's thinking, I didn't know that they…well…that they were looking for Toothless…

(Do you want to tell that half of the story?)

Honestly? No. That's the worst part in my mind, but it's also the most important I think.

(Where do you want to start then? Do you think you can get through the whole thing?)

No. Maybe we should start from the middle. After they captured Toothless…

(Alright. After this you can go take another break, alright? Just get through this part and you can go for a while Hiccup.)

Thanks. Well, when I got to the village, Toothless was still trotting his way after me, and that's when the shouting came. They'd been waiting for him, because of what he did to Astrid.

(But Astrid was trying to stop them Right?)

Not really. I remember trying to talk to her, tell her why Toothless did what he did. I was so close to her face, trying to get her to listen, otherwise I wouldn't have heard her when she whispered it…

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I'm sorry…I know you miss him. You'll be with him soon Toothless…"

The words turned me to stone. I couldn't believe it, they were going to…no. Please god no, don't let that be their plan.

I didn't notice they had left already, dragging my dragon along with them. I didn't notice I was suddenly alone until another voice, strong and familiar called to me.

"_Little one! You must hurry! Your friend!_"

When I heard the Lady in the Sun, my mind snapped back into my body and I moved fast, faster than I thought I could. I didn't notice at the time but I was being carried by the winds and they took me straight to the arena. The very place where I had been meant to kill my first dragon.

I didn't know what was happening. Didn't really realize what I was doing or the noise around me. All I saw was Toothless. His eyes wide with fear, just like that first time I met him.

He met my eyes for only a second, his soft cry for my ears alone, and I raced to him, going through countless Vikings that had come to watch, all of whom had sadness in their own eyes.

Toothless was tied up in the center of the field, his wings pinned to his body, in legs bound together. A muzzle over his face as his head thrashed side to side, trying to look everywhere at once.

I reached him in no time, thanking the wind that had blown me here almost automatically. "Don't worry bud, I'll get you out of this."

I reached out to undo the bonds that held my best friend, but I failed. My hands turned white and passed right through Toothless's body, right through the rope.

"No…" I was dumbfounded. No way. This wasn't happening, Toothless could see me, he could hear me, he had been following me, I had touched him before, I had ridden him. "No, buddy, come on, focus on me. We'll be okay. Toothless, Toothless please." I didn't notice or care about the tears, all I could do was struggle to touch the restraints, to touch my friend.

"_It is fear, Little one. He is afraid. You must calm his fear for him to focus on believing in you."_

"How am I supposed to do that?!" I yelled, clenching my eyes shut, my fists hitting the ground over and over in frustration, anger and my own fear. I felt no pain though, not physically at least.

"_The winds! He is a creature of the sky! Use the winds!"_

"What!?" I was confused and desperate for an answer.

"_Call forth the wind child! Before it is too late."_

But it was already too late. Stoic made his way into the arena, an ax in his hands and a look of determination on his face.

The second my eyes spotted my father, my fear intensified.

"Wind! Please! Please please please! Come on come on come on, please blow, come on wind please!" I shouted into the sky, knowing that something would hear me, even if all these Vikings won't.

It didn't work though as nothing moved except for the footsteps coming from behind me.

"Come on! Please! WIND!"

Finally, a gust of powerful wind blew through the arena, the gust catching on Toothless's wings, making the creature relax only minutely.

"Toothless!"

My Dragon's eyes turned to me in fear, his voice reaching out for me. I breathed in release and reached for him again, but yet again I was too late.

I didn't see the ax. I didn't see anything but dark red blood.

I heard him though, Toothless's one, final cry.

Shock stilled my body. Amazement and disbelief making my ears ring as I stared at my best friend, the sharp end ax buried in his chest while the handle was buried in mine.

My best friend didn't move, his eyes open in a look of profound terror.

And suddenly that terror also filled me.

The sound that left my chest wasn't human in my ears. To me, it sounded like a roar.

A Dragon's final roar.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(How long did you stay there? Looking at his body?)

I don't know? Over an hour I think. I only snapped out of it when others came to take Toothless away. I remember my father crying, repeating over and over again 'I'm sorry son. I'm so sorry.' But I honestly didn't hear it at the time. I was too busy trying to punch and kick the four men carrying Toothless.

(What happened after that?)

They set Toothless adrift on a boat. Then, just like they did to me, they set it aflame. Gave my bud a Viking's Farewell, just like mind…

(You left after that right?)

Yeah. I couldn't stand to be there. I couldn't look anyone in the face. I was so angry, so betrayed that I couldn't anymore. I used the winds and I ran away.

(…I'm sorry..)

It's alright. After witnessing all of it, the Lady in the Sun saved him. Made him just like me. Gave him another chance at life, another adventure. He came after me two days later. I cried so much when I saw him again. I promised on my life that I'd protect him.

(What happened after that?)

The Lady in the Sun told us to come here. Said this school would teach us how to control our powers until we each found our places in the world. She gave me a hint though, to what my place would be.

(What's that?)

Spirit of Change.


End file.
